


marshmallow fingers...

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, poetic?, sasuhina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: it's the way your fingers press into my soul I think. their soft, delicate curves gently shaping my insides like the poomfy-pumf of a marshmallow...i don't want it to stop love. keep stretching me into taffy please(please.please.)?"ugh! sweets!"(the one where Uchiha Sasuke officially returns home. But not really, no.-)"-roses bloom in mid-summer's day-"(-not yet anyways...)"-when i can see you underneath our favorite spring tree again-"





	marshmallow fingers...

show me the way with your dance hands love-

map the constellations of my insides the way you crawl on lithe fingers

across your playground of ash and bones. 

<strike> </strike>

with your fragile palms in a fine, silk dress of clouds-

(you must be from the fractured heavens)

I can see it, you know, when you contort yourself amidst the tarnished soil-

<strike> </strike>

all limbs spread like butter and your head dangling upside down-_ cRA-KaaaAaWww- _

a river of chalky-crimson hair flows behind you as your eyes loll in backwards-

<strike> </strike>

fuck yourself and birth your own euphoria

pretty, black widow;

<strike> </strike>

stare me down with those pale, lavender pupils

and I can’t help but notice the shakeshake_ shake _of your cream-colored thais;

<strike> </strike>

before you dash madly on your fours across the graveyard 

and i’m too mesmerized in the glow of your hollow, ebony-face,

(with your cheshire grin)

& your macabre dance

to move,

<strike> </strike>

_ Really, _

_ you’re _

_ just _

_ too _

_ ethereal. _

<strike> </strike>

sweet, hot nothings whisper in the crook of my neck,

your nails dig into my chest(you must be hungry for a heart?)

and you graze my ears with sharp, beastly-teeth

<strike> </strike>

(because you ate your own fleece and became the wolf)

<strike> </strike>

_ “Say goodbye” _

<strike> </strike>

_ “We’re dancing with the devil tonight darling” _

<strike> </strike>

and then you’re running off to prance with the screeching apparitions,

twirling and leaping in the bleak, grey skies-

<strike> </strike>

still humming your crystal timbre

<strike> </strike>

_ “Roses bloom in mid-summer’s day-” _

<strike> </strike>

spinning and spinning in rivulets 

with the midnight river billowing behind you, 

you’re killing me honey

-so softlysoftly

.

.

I can’t stop laughing. 

.

.

you see, I’m already a ghost shed of their own crimson wool, 

but then you come by and I think some skin remains for your gnawing pleasure

_ “-when I can see you underneath our favorite spring-tree again-” _

Opaque-black lusts in every corner before the world churns into blurbs of darkness, I fade to the harbinger of your luscious voice.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've taken down the original for anyone who's been following since I've decided to maybe make this into a story. However, If things don't work out, I'll simply go back to putting up the original drabble and be done with it!
> 
> it would honestly help if ya'll would leave reviews for once(they make my day-always(including constructive criticism)) 
> 
> -Porky out!


End file.
